Koga Unleashed
by little elfling
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome finally admit their feelings, but a certain wimpy wolf wants Inuyasha out of the picture, so that it’s just Kagome& him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. This is my 1st Inuyasha fanfic. So if I misspelled someone's name let me know, k? It's because I only have the books #1&13, and not everyone's in them. Please read and review! ^^I have nothing against Koga, people! This is dedicated to my sister Pendragon for inspiring me for the title.. (The only reason I'm doing this is because she is forcing me to do so or she'll delete my files on my computer -_-;;)  
  
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome finally admit their feelings, but a certain wimpy wolf wants Inuyasha out of the picture, so that it's just Kagome& him.  
  
InuYasha just stood there dumbfounded at the fact that Kagome had just kissed him and, jumped into the well. Both InuYasha & Kagome had admitted their feelings for each other that day. Naraku and Kikyo were dead; they had recovered all the shikon shards that Naruku had had, and Miroku had married Sango, Shippo was staying in the village with Kaede, and everything was perfect now in Kagome's eyes, but there was the fact that InuYasha's half-brother Sesshomaru and Koga were still out there.  
  
Koga still had his shards, but that was the least their of problems at the moment. Of course Koga was still madly in love with Kagome and was always trying to steal her away. And Inuyasha would always try to kill him, which would always have a "sit" following.  
  
The world seemed to be in a faze at the moment for InuYasha .All he could see was Kagome, all he could feel was Kagome's lips on his, and all he could smell was her wonderful scent. What he didn't notice hidden behind a large bush was an angry Koga literally foaming at the mouth with fury. Of course InuYasha & Kagome hadn't sensed his presence because they were too distracted with each other. (AN: Don't ask how this is possible, just accept.)  
  
InuYasha then decided to go talk to Miroku who was staying in the village nearby with Sango. When InuYasha had gone, Koga got up and started to formulate a plan to kill InuYasha & get Kagome to come with and love him. He had come up with the perfect plan; all he needed was for "Him" to agree.  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting on a large rock in a small clearing covered in wild flowers, which at that moment were being picked and put into a big bundle by Rin, who was planning to give them to Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken was thinking and sighing. Suddenly Sesshomaru got up and whipped out his poisonous claws, and turned to face whatever was coming. "Rin get back." he ordered. Jaken came up behind Sesshomaru "what is it my Lord?" he asked. Sesshomaru only answered saying "A demon coming very fast this way, a wolf demon."  
  
Author note: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but this all I can think of right now, plus I'm tired, and I'm supposed to sleep in it IS spring break. I'll try to get more posted soon. Please review! ^^  
  
~little elfling 


	2. Koga's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, but Rumiko Takahashii does though. Please read and review! NEED MORE CAFFEINE!  
  
CHAPTER2- Koga's Plan  
  
Koga raced towards the clearing where poisonous claws greeted him. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru coldly asked Koga. "I have a proposition to make that might interest you, involving the planned death of Inuyasha" Koga replied, "What would a little wolf cub want with The Great Lord Sesshomaru?!"Jaken practically screeched at Koga. "Shut up Jaken" Sesshomaru said. (In the background you hear Rin giggling madly at this) "Talk" he said.  
  
Kagome was practically singing while riding her bike to school, in fact she was humming ever so lightly during class too. After school her friends cornered her and dragged her to WacDonald's where they bugged her to no end about her "boyfriend", and why she was "glowing". Once she broke free (she said she wasn't feeling good, har, har) she went straight back home to the shrine where she took a nice long warm bath.  
  
Inuyasha had reached the village where the Miroku & Sango were staying. He started searching for Miroku and found him at the back of the village on a grassy hill, the breeze was blowing lightly. "Inuyasha, long time no see" Miroku said calmly. "Where is Lady Kagome?" he asked. "She's going to come back tomorrow." Inuyasha said. Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you OK?" he asked. Inuyasha started to get all flustered, then ran off. Sango walked silently up behind the monk "Miroku, was that InuYasha?" Sango asked. "Aye, I think, "she" told him". he said.  
  
"WWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAA, IT'S BORING WITHOUT KAGOME!!!" Shippo wailed unbelievingly loud for a person with such little lungs. Shippo was having no fun whatsoever without Kagome & Inuyasha, and was bothering the heck out of Kaede. Kaede was seriously thinking of asking Kagome for some of that silver magical sticky wrapping, that Kagome called "duct tape", it would work wonders right about now on Shippo's large mouth.  
  
Inuyasha had decided to sleep in a tree near the well so that he could greet Kagome when she came. He couldn't wait to her see in the morning, and if she didn't come fast enough he was going to go get her. At the moment Kagome was climbing into bed thinking almost the exact same about Inuyasha.  
  
Back at the clearing, Koga was explaining his idea with Sesshomaru. "I will lend you one of my shards to use, and you will fight and kill Inuyasha, while your doing that I will grab Kagome". Koga explained. "What benefit do I get out of this?" Sesshomaru asked. "You'll be able to kill InuYasha, even though I would like to kill him myself... I need to grab Kagome, and you will be able to snag his sword " Koga said. "What does the Human girl have to do with this?" Sesshomaru asked. "She is my mate, and she can see the shards, but the insolent puppy is the only obstacle in my way to getting her to be my mate." Koga said a little angrily.  
  
"And what if he comes after the girl before I can kill him?" Sesshomaru asked. "My people can hold him off, then you can get the chance to kill him." "When this is over though I will need the shard back. Is that agreed?" Koga asked. "Agreed." Sesshomaru replied. Koga then handed Sesshomaru a shard (not from his legs). Koga hurried away from the clearing, but stopped when he realized he was missing one big important piece of information. So he headed back to the clearing only to find that they had already left.  
  
Author Note: Again a cliffhanger! Anyway did you all like that  
chapter, you didn't think I was going to let Koga find his way that  
easily did you? And what could that piece of information be? I know  
Sesshomaru may be acting & talking a little weird.Thanks for reading!  
Please Review! Till next time!  
  
~little elfling 


End file.
